


Wedding Day

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: A Story/One-Shot Per Fandom [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Overused Joke, Post-Canon, Sherlock Can't Remember Greg Lestrade's Name, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019, Song: Wedding Day, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Sherlock and Molly's wedding.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my listening to "Wedding Day" by Casting Crowns over and over. And over. And over.

**There's a stirring in the throne room, and all creation holds its breath.**

It had come.

Not many people had expected it to come, but it had somehow done so regardless.

The day of the big wedding, the marriage of Sherlock and Molly Hooper. The fact that this day had come, that it was even happening in... These things could be counted as small miracles in the eyes of all who had beheld any part, big or small, of the lives of either Sherlock or Molly.

Those who knew Molly had never assumed that this day would come, for Miss Molly Hooper was fairly notorious for not being able to hold a relationship... Or having a good relationship with a good man in the first place.

As for Sherlock, everybody knew him... To an extent, that is. The reputation of the famed consulting detective was a well-known thing. To those who knew him well, and even to those who only knew him through John's blog or the tabloids, the news of his relationship with Molly had come as a major shock.

Sherlock wasn't a "people person," for lack of better words. He preferred to work alone, and people tended to stay out of his business, anyway. He wasn't a romantic at all... And then Molly.

**Waiting now to see the bridegroom; wondering how the bride will dress. She wears white.**

Sherlock stood at the front of the sanctuary, trying his hardest not to fidget with his hands. It was an awkward situation that he was suddenly finding himself in, and he was unafraid to admit that he was fairly nervous about it. But... This was his choice. While he hadn't necessarily chosen to fall in love with Molly, he  _had_ chosen to  _stay_ in love with her. He had chosen to propose to her on that brisk, windy day where they were both forced to stay inside with the comfort of blankets, space heaters, and each other.

Most importantly, he had chosen to go through with everything.

There was conversation all around him. The wedding guests all spoke in hushed, excited whispers. Nobody seemed to have even a trace of nervousness about them. (To say that Sherlock envied them in that moment... It was quite the understatement).

He could hardly even explain his nerves. They were completely irrational and, in his opinion, rather stupid. What was wrong with him?

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a very concerned-looking John.

"Are you all right, Sherlock?" he asked quietly.

Sherlock contemplated lying, just saying  _yes_ , he was okay. But he knew that John, though not even half as observant as Sherlock himself was, would probably see right through it. But he had a little too much pride to just admit to being nervous over something that would be completely over in a few short hours or so. He simply gave a half-shrug, refocusing on the band of guests. Right in the front row, he could see Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, and...  _Gabriel?_   _Giovanni? Garrett?_

Whatever. Thankfully, he didn't mind being simply called  _Lestrade._

"You know, it's alright if you're nervous, Sherlock," John continued, the hushed whisper of his voice somehow sounding perfectly clear in Sherlock's ear, "I was fairly nervous, too, on my wedding day."

"Were you?"

A sudden hush fell over the entire room, successfully ending the conversation between Sherlock and John. Curious, Sherlock peeked up at the door at the very back of the chapel. And what he saw took his breath away.

There was Molly, dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress.

 **And she knows she's undeserving; she bears the shame of history, but this worn and weary maiden is not the bride that he sees.** **And she wears white head to toe, but only he could make it so...**

Molly Hooper could hardly believe her luck. All the years that she had spent in the morgue, crushing on Sherlock... She had never imagined that this was where they would end up. After all the ups and downs of her past relationships-- something which made her feel somehow dirty, impure-- she had somehow managed to end up with Sherlock Holmes, one of the best relationships she had ever been in.

 _How is it that he managed to fall in love with me? _she asked herself, not for the first time.

But that hardly mattered now. They were on the threshold of a new life, one that they would build together.

She had never held more hope for the future.

**When someone dries your tears, when someone wins your heart and says you're beautiful when you don't know you are. And all you've longed to see is written on his face when love has come and finally set you free on that wedding day... On that wedding day**

As soon as Molly made it to the altar, Sherlock took her hands in his. He studied her face, taking in every small detail. He loved looking at her: her dark eyes, her light brown hair, that shy smile of hers...

For the millionth time, he wondered as to how he had ignored her for so long.

She had always been there for him, as a friend and a coworker of sorts. She had always been right there, backing him up. And all that he had done for her... He had been quite a bit of a jerk.

But that was in the past. And now... It was time to move on.

 **She has danced in golden castles, she has crawled through beggar's dust; but today, she stands before him and she wears his righteousness.** **And she will be who he adores; this is what he [loves] her for**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The words hit both Sherlock and Molly with a sudden impact. They had made it through a majority of the wedding ceremony, somehow without even realizing it. And now, it was nearly over.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sherlock reached down and cupped Molly's face in his hands, leaning down to kiss her.

Her. Molly.

His beautiful wife.

**When someone dries your tears, when someone wins your heart and says you're beautiful when you don't know you are. And all you've longed to see is written on his face when love has come and finally set you free on that wedding day... On that wedding day**

The reception was a blur, at least in Sherlock's eyes. Greetings and congratulations from friends and family members, hugs and kisses on the cheek from everyone, food and drink... He was still trying to get used to the fact that he had just gone through with everything. He had just gotten married to Molly Hooper.

"Oh, Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson exclaimed happily, coming up to him and taking his hands in hers, "I never thought this day would come."

Molly rolled her eyes slightly, but Sherlock only smiled.

"Neither did I, Mrs. Hudson."

Lestrade and Mycroft joined the small circle just then.

"Congratulations, brother mine," Mycroft said, firmly patting Sherlock on the back, "I hope that you two are very happy together."

"Thank you," Molly answered quickly, shooting a pointed glance at Sherlock.

_Just because it's our wedding day, doesn't mean that you can be rude to him._

So Sherlock simply nodded, also thanking him.

Lestrade reached out to give each of them a hug. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you..." Sherlock frowned, trying to remember his name.

_G... Gilligan? Gerald? Geoffrey?_

_Greg._

"Greg."

Lestrade looked shocked for a second, and then he smiled widely. There was just something about having Sherlock Holmes somehow remember your first name that really got to him. (In a good way, though).

"Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment..."

Sherlock made his way out of the small circle, dodging other enthusiastic guests. When he finally got to the front of the room, he found John already standing there, holding Sherlock's violin in his hands. He handed it over with a small smile before taking up young Rosie in his arms.

"Blow us away, Sherlock."

And, with that, Sherlock began to play.

 **When the hand that bears the only scars and heaven touch her face, and the last tears she'll ever cry are finally wiped away.** **And the clouds roll back as he takes her hand and walks her through the gates; forever we will reign**

After that, the DJ started playing music over the speakers. Sherlock rejoined Molly.

"That was a lovely waltz you played," she whispered, "did you compose it yourself?"

"Of course I did; it wouldn't have been as perfect as it was if someone else had."

Molly chuckled a little. "So..."

"So what?"

She rolled her eyes and playfully nudged him. "Aren't there some traditions we're forgetting to partake in?"

_Of course. The first dance._

But instead of doing the proper thing and asking Molly if she would like to dance with him, Sherlock reached out and took her in his arms, pulling her into a sudden, fast spin.

**When someone dries your tears, when someone wins your heart and says you're beautiful when you don't know you are. And all you've longed to see is written on his face when love has come and finally set you free on that wedding day... On that wedding day**

Sherlock looked over at Molly, smiling a little. She looked so peaceful and calm, fast asleep on the bed.

That was Molly, alright: peaceful, calm, beautiful.

Even in red flannel pajamas.

And now... She was his. He was hers.

He knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm or hurt her, physically or emotionally. He loved her too much to do such a thing. Still, though, it would take quite some time for him to get used to the fact that they were actually  _married._

Luckily, though, he had all the time he needed for that. All the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously happened to accidentally publish this during what everyone else's tags says to be Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019. What are the freaking odds?!


End file.
